Code Lyoko: The Stolen Links
by joann250
Summary: Set 1 month after the supercomputer was shutdown. Everything was finally back to normal with school, friends and teachers. Unfortunately a new threat is revealed and their tactics are quite shocking. R & R and no flames plez.
1. Prologue

****

This is my first fan-fiction and I'm kinda nervous. This takes place one month after the shutdown of the supercomputer. Please read, enjoy and review. Also, no flames; they aren't nice. So long.

* * *

**Code Lyoko: The Stolen Links**

**Prologue**

It had been an entire month since the defeat of XANA. All five of the ex-Lyoko Warriors had finally begun to pursue normal lives. Jeremie actually slept at night; Aelita didn't brood over her father; Ulrich started improving his grades; Yumi picked up her social life; Odd stopped being a flirt; even William was catching up on the time he lost being XANA's slave. Things seemed too good to be true.

And unfortunately, they were. On Kadic's rooftops stood a lone, hooded figure figure. He had been watching them since William's first trip to Lyoko. His master was very interested in them and soon, actions would be taken. As the group continued laughing and talking, the figure couldn't help bu grin. These great fighters were completely oblivious to what was about to ensue.

* * *

I'm anxious to see some reviews, again, no flames please. Also, I won't post the first chapter until I get three reviews. Chao!


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: Game-Testing Part One**

**I know I said I would post after three reviews for the prologue, but I gave you guys nothing to review. ^^;**

**Anyways, I will work on chapter 2 but not post it until I get 1 review.**

**I don't own Code Lyoko, or any of the canon characters. I do own the Hooded Figure, you will see what role he plays.**

**No flames please, they aren't nice. But do read, enjoy, review. I need to see if this story is worth posting.**

* * *

Lunch seemed to be the same as always with jokes, gossip, and friends. That is, until Jim silenced the lunchroom with a good ole, "Alright everyone, quiet!" The room became silent as the students turned their attention towards the Gym Teacher. "Principle Delmas has an announcement to make." Chatter resumed for a moment, this was unexpected. However, the confused students were silenced once again as the Principal cleared his throat.

"Students, as I'm sure you know, the new Virtual Gaming Pods, or VGPs, are going to soon be released to the public." Excited side-chatter interrupted Mr. Delmas before he could continue. "Hey quiet! Let him finish!" It took a while for the students to calm down and return their attentions to the Principal. "Thank you, Jim. Now, as I was about to say, since the VGPs are about to be released, the CEOs of the company who funded their creation are offering four students from Kadic a chance to test the VGPs." Excited again, the students re-filled the room with chatter. "Now, now. Calm down. Since so many of you wish to test the VGPs, we are going to have a name-drawing tomorrow. Those of you who wish to will fill out your name and grade on one of these tickets that Jim will soon start passing out. At the end of lunch, please place your completed ticket in this basket," Mr. Delmas then held up huge basket, "as you exit the lunchroom. Tomorrow, the head CEO will be drawing the four names herself. Remember, the four names will be drawn at random so there won't be any favorites. Jim, please pass them out now."

The Principal then stepped down and eager talk and gossip enveloped the room once again. As Jim went from table to table handing out tickets, on one particular table the ex-Lyoko Warriors were having their own excited conversation. "YAAAAHOOOOOO! BEST DAY EVER!" Jeremie sighed, clearly annoyed. "Odd, first, there's a high probability that your ticket will not be drawn. Second, DON'T BREAK MY EARDRUMS!" Odd frowned, "Yeesh grumpy, I'm just happy." Ulrich, who barely managed to keep from laughing his head off, added, "Yeah, I mean even if you do get picked they aren't going to let you go since your an accident-waiting-to-happen!" Odd proceeded to glare at his two friends while Aelita and Yumi barely suppressed their giggles. "Way to ruin a mood," Odd mumbled as he stood up and went to throw away his trash. As he walked back to their table, Jim was handing out the tickets. "Now Odd, I know when you want to you're a responsible student. Please, try not to touch anything. The school doesn't need to pay a lawsuit for damaged technology." At this point everyone at the table had burst into a severe laughing fit. "Yessir..." Odd's mumbling wasn't even heard as his table's antics caught the attention of everyone in the room. By the time his four friends had finally calmed down, about ten minutes later, and everyone in the room went back to minding their own business, Odd had already dumped his ticket in the basket and stomped away.

After classes ended, four of the five ex-Lyoko Warriors met at their usual bench. Meanwhile, Odd was sitting on the roof by himself, still blowing off steam. The sun was starting to set, giving off the most beautiful shades of red. _This would be an awesome back-drop for a painting. _Suddenly, Odds phone vibrated from his pocket. ~ Odd, com 2 th bench plz, we r sory ~ With a smirk, stood up and made his way to the stairwell. Out of the corner of his vision, Odd saw a black figure running. He spun-around quickly, but nothing was there. _That's strange, I could of sworn..._ Dismissing it, Odd climbed down the stairs expecting a huge group apology. His eyes hadn't played tricks on him though. Unbeknownst to Odd, the hooded figure sighed for relief of a close call. The figure needed to be more careful.

* * *

**So, what do you think. I need at least ONE review please. Ciao for now!**


End file.
